Hair extensions are known in the art to allow hair to be enhanced as to amount, character, and/or length. Hair wefts capture individual hairs within a weave of fibers that hold the hair at attached ends thereof for easy handling and utilization in a variety of different ways. The weave can be attached directly to a substrate, such as a cap, so that a group of wefts together can form an entire wig. Also, the weave can be coupled to various different substrates such as hair nets or caps to increase the amount of hair that is worn by an individual.
Each weft can include either natural human hair or some other synthetic or natural hair-like substance interwoven into the weave. Hair wefts can also be used to extend existing hair. To extend existing hair, the weave of the weft is attached to existing hair near the scalp of an individual. The wefts then "grow" away from the scalp along with the growth of the natural hair.
While the above-mentioned uses, as well as many others, are possible with existing hair wefts, utilizing hair wefts is an extremely time-consuming process. For instance, applying wefts as hair extensions for existing hair on an entire head of a person often takes as long as five hours. In addition, available hair wefts hold the hair with a weave that allows individual hairs to be dislodged therefrom. This hair loss problem is especially exhibited when the hair of the weft is sewn in place with the sewing thread passing through the weave and disrupting the hair/weave fiber interface.
In some circumstances, tapes are utilized to attach the weave directly to a substrate, or to natural hair attached to the scalp. Currently available hair wefts provide a weave which does not stick effectively to the hair applying tape. Also, the weaves of hair wefts are significantly thicker than the individual hairs themselves. This thickness of the weave prevents multiple wefts from being spaced closely together to provide an appearance of thick hair.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved hair weft that securely holds individual hairs within the weave, provides a weave of minimum thickness, is composed of a substance which sticks readily to hair-attaching tape and can be utilized in a rapid and convenient manner.
The following prior art reflects the state of the art of which applicant is aware and is included herewith to discharge applicant's acknowledged duty to disclose relevant prior art. It is stipulated, however, that none of these references teach singly nor render obvious when considered in any conceivable combination the nexus of the instant invention as disclosed in greater detail hereinafter and as particularly claimed.
______________________________________ INVENTOR U.S. PAT. NO. ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ Incando 3,889,695 June 17, 1975 Newell 4,220,167 September 2, 1980 Jacquet, et al. 4,608,392 August 26, 1986 Konrad, et al. 4,752,467 June 21, 1988 Maksimoski, et al. 4,983,383 January 8, 1991 Yahagi, et al. 4,985,239 January 15, 1991 Hayes 4,999,195 March 12, 1991 Mueller, et al. 5,002,761 March 26, 1991 Gaskin 5,006,331 April 9, 1991 ______________________________________
The patent to Incando (3,889,695) teaches the use of a method and apparatus for making a hair piece. This present invention by the instant inventor is distinguishable from the previous patent to Incando in that, inter alia, it provides a method for improving an already existing hair weft in a manner not taught by the Incando patent (3,889,695).
The other prior art listed above, but not specifically distinguished, diverge even more starkly from this invention than the patent to Incando (3,889,695) distinguished above.